Shadow: Dreamer of the Past
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Phillip is a black and red hedgehog who is mistreated because he is different, but he finds out that he's a warrior named Shadow the Hedgehog who's mission is to defeat Mephiles. He slowly relearns who he is and why he is the way he is... And he's not alone. ShadxAmy.
1. Awakening

**First official chapter! I hope this story will receive better reviews than my other one. Please let me know, thank you. I gave them different names on purpose, please don't ask stupid questions without reading the story first.**

* * *

_A black and red hedgehog was walking on a hard, metal surface. There he saw a window, but he didn't see trees or blue skies; he saw space and the planet Mobius. He stared at the planet, wondering if he would ever visit. He felt a presence beside him, he turned to see a yellow hedgehog with long hair and wearing a blue dress and matching headband. She held out her hand and he grabbed it, they stood by each other, close and hoping nothing would break the moment. Then they heard war in the next room, they ran and he found himself lost in what seemed like a dream in a dream._

Phillip woke up, sitting straight up catching his breath; he had had that same dream for the past week now. He was confused, he had had other dreams like anyone else but not like this and not the same one for so long. He decided to keep it to himself, hoping it would go away on its own. All he had to do was stop thinking about it, then he would dream about it. It seemed logical enough.

He realized that his alarm clock was ringing on and on, what an annoying sound he thought. He slammed down on the snooze button and shut the alarm off completely. He slumped out of bed and wobbly his way to the bathroom where he got ready for school. After his business in the bathroom he went back in his room and went to his wardrobe. It consisted of the same thing: black baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. It didn't bother him that he had the same type of clothing in his closet, he wasn't on the Best Wardrobe award list, then again he wasn't on any popular kids' list.

He slipped the shirt over his head and put on a fresh pair of boxers then his black jeans. He went downstairs to find his mother cooking breakfast for him and making his lunch. She came over to her son, who walked in the kitchen, hugged and kissed him on the forehead. He hugged her back and sat down at the table to look over notes for a math test they had that day. His mother had his breakfast all ready and served it to him: maple and brown sugar oatmeal with orange juice. He thanked his mother like he always did, he never forgot his manners ever. He ate carefully so as not to drop any oatmeal on his notes. He grabbed his school bag, put the lunch his mom had made him in it along with his supplies for the day, and swung it on his shoulder.

"Love you Mom," he said to his mom, giving her a kiss and walking out the front door. "Thanks for lunch!"

He shut the door and started walking to school: Mobius High. He only went to school to get an education and please his mother, it wasn't like he had friends there to support him through the BS of it all. Being the one and only black-wearing loner, he was use to the solitude and people left him alone which he liked.

He was readying his music to put in his ears when he heard a commotion down the street. It sounded like kids. He ran over to the noise to find three little troublesome boys surrounding a neutral Chao. Phillip knew they were hurting it because it was crying out in its language to make them stop.

"Hey you kids," Phillip cried out to the boys. "Leave that Chao alone!" He ran over to the boys and they ran away scared of what might happen. He knelt down and watched the boys run away, he turned his attention to the small Chao. He picked it up in his arms and cradled it.

"Are you okay little guy?" He asked it. He looked at his phone and saw that if he didn't get a move on, he would be late for school. "Oh no! I'm sorry little guy but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around."

Phillip placed the Chao on a raised ledge and pet it on its head. He then ran off to school, putting his earbuds in to listen to music. The Chao saw as he ran off thinking, _"Could he be...?"_

Phillis's day was the same old, same old: classes, lunch, classes, home and high school drama in between. People would stare at him going down the hallway, his black apparel matched his black fur and quills. Phillip was a lonely soul, but one thing kept his soul holding onto hope. Everyday he would see a schoolmate, a pick hedgehog with a bob haircut. She was the prettiest girl in school, Phillip thought, and wounded why she hadn't picked anyone to be her boyfriend, for she could easily get a date if she wanted to.

Phillip sat by the big oak tree for lunch and would hang out there every time and again to think and take his mind off things that were bothering him. He was listening to his music, after school, minding his own business when he felt a presence above him. He looked up and saw Mallory and his gang hovering over him.

"I saw you looking at my girl toady," Malloy said to the black hedgehog. Phillip ignored him and put his focus back on his iPod. Malloy was a forceful, green hedgehog that thought he could get whatever he wanted with just a snap of his fingers. The schoolyard bully, he made his name around and everyone was respectful to him, but it was out of fear and fear only.

Malloy grabbed at Phillip's shirt and pulled him up off the ground, Phillip could feel his feet dangling in the air. He grabbed at Malloy's hands to try and pry them out of their strong grip but he didn't give in. Phillip knew who he was talking about: the pink hedgehog that he had a crush on.

"You even think about going near my girl and you'll be sorry," Malloy threw Phillip to the ground and kicked him in his gut hard. Phillip cried out in pain, he grabbed his stomach as he curled up in the fetal position. "Freak."

Malloy and his crew walked away, laughing at their 'accomplishment', leaving Phillip on the ground. Phillip picked himself up and decided to go home. Malloy knew how to throw a kick, Philip's stomach was starting to bruise. He never told his mom about the bruises, since he was Malloy's target for bullying, so when he went home, he put on a somewhat brave demeanour.

Phillip was on his normal route home when he saw a familiar sight: a neutral Chao. It was the same one he rescued earlier that day. It came up to him and greeted him like a lost puppy. Phillip picked it up and cuddled it.

"Hey little guy," he said to it. "Did you miss me today?"

The Chao spoke in its language. It had a sad sucker look in its eyes, which made Phillip want to bring it home. It didn't have a collar but still...

"Okay, okay. But it has to go by my mom first, alright?"

The Chao cheered as Phillip cradled it in his arms and walked home with it. He liked that it was rubbing its head in his arm, purring happily. Phillip got to the stoop of the threshold and rubbed his shoes on the welcome mat, he walked through the front door of his house and shut the door behind him.

"I'm home," he yelled out to the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," his mother yelled back. He walked to the kitchen, steps away from entering the next room.

"Hey mom?" Phillip asked. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure," he walked in the room with the Chao in his arms. "Ooh! Where did you get that little thing?"

"I found it this morning being harassed by some kids. It found me again when I was walking home. Can I keep it?"

"Oh dear of course you can, as long as you take care of it."

"Thanks Mom," he gave her a hug. "I'm going to go to my room now."

Phillip went upstairs to his room, bringing his bag up with him, and threw it at the corner of his room. He shut the door and what he heard next freaked him out.

"Phillip," he heard a voice. He turned around and saw the Chao floating in front of him. "I've finally found you, our protector Shadow."

Phillip fell back against his bureau, almost knocking everything down on it. He was walking backwards trying to get away from the talking Chao, until he eventually fell on his bed. He scurried on his bed so he was upright, the Chao landed on his bed gently, staring at him.

"Shadow you're needed," it said to the black hedgehog; the voice was female.

"L-listen. I brought you home cause you were cute. My name is not Shadow and how can you talk?!"

"My name is Hope. Shadow, something bad is going to happen. The Dark One, Mephiles, has found you and wants you dead. It's your destiny to stop his evil."

"Me-Mephi... lies? Destiny? What are you talking about?! You expect me to fight? I can't even defend myself against a bully!"

"That's why I'm returning these to you," Hope raised her short, stubbly arms in front of her and made items appear in front of them both. It was a pair of gold rings, big enough to fit on wrists. "Put these on your wrists, they'll reserve your energy."

Phillip picked them up and slipped them on his wrists. When they got past the white of his gloves, they closed around his wrists to fit snugly on his wrists and red fabric came out of the rings. He stared at the rings and how strange they were, but at the same time they seemed familiar.

"Now you can transform," Hope said to him; Phillip gave her a confused look. "Just say 'Shadow Make-Up."

"Okay... **SHADOW MAKE-UP!**" Phillip felt his body being completely taken over as his black clothing changed to only hover shoes that were white and red and his gloves. He looked down and was in shock at what he saw, he was a hedgehog so clothes didn't matter, but it felt weird not having anything on.

"What happened?!"

"Your Shadow the Hedgehog now. You must protect those that Mephiles tries to hurt."

"No! I'm not who you think I am! I can't protect anyone else, I can barely protect myself! I-" Shadow was interrupted by a flash of something. He felt darkness and saw that girl... The one he liked. "Amy? What was that?"

"That was Amy and she's in trouble. You have to help her."

"But my mom..."

"She thinks you're upstairs. Do you want her to get hurt?"

Shadow looked at the window and went to it to open it. Once opened, he looked down to see how far he really was off the ground. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he jumped out the window. His shoes started up and he floated down to the ground. He opened his eyes and breathed as he noticed that he was an inch off the ground. He stumbled at first but he got use to the shoes as he glided to Amy's cries for help; the stronger the feelings, the closer he got.

**MEANWHILE...**

Amy was walking down the street in her light spring coat and pink pants. It was late and dead out, not a soul was out, only the wind blowing swiftly through the air. She was enjoying herself, for walking cleared her mind, when she was jumped by complete surprise. She tried to fight off the jumper but they were too strong.

"Let me go!" Amy yelled. Her arms were being held tight by a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the shoulders. "What do you want?!"

"My master wants you to be his bride," the green hedgehog said to her. "But I want you first."

Amy struggled to try and break free but his grip was too tight, almost supernatural strength. She was backing up but she ended up on the alley wall. She was done for, she was pinned against the wall with this creep on top of her. He moved his hands from her humerus to her wrists, pinning them beside her head. She cried out for help but it was the middle of the nit and no one was around. He pressed himself against her, breathing down her neck, when she heard a voice of hope.

"Let her go!" Cried the voice. Amy turned her head to see who it was but it was too bright because of the street light. The figure moved so it was visible to both hedgehogs.

"Who are you?" The green hedgehog asked.

"I... I..." He was nervous but he found his courage quickly. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Shadow, huh? Welcome back to the real world. Long time no see," Shadow stood there quiet, not knowing what he was talking about. "You don't remember me? Well I'll remind you."

He threw Amy across the air and she landed outside the alley. She ran behind the corner and leaned her back against the wall. She panted heavily as she whispered to herself, "Shadow?"

The green hedgehog lunged himself at Shadow which caused him to land on his back with his enemy on top of him; Shadow was unable to move.

"Name's Scourge," he said breathing a wretched smell on him. "If that doesn't help, I'll give you another hint."

Scourge raised his arm up to throw a hard punch when he was forced off Shadow. A voice cried out followed by a large shock wave sending Scourge across the alley. Shadow took the opportunity to get on his feet, once up he saw someone else in the alley. He looked more closely and saw that it was a girl holding a Piko-Piko Hammer over her shoulder; she wore a halter pink dress and big, pink boots.

"Are you okay Shadow?" She asked him.

"Y-yes thank you," he replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rose. I'm on your side and there are more enemies than him. Evil will try and corrupt you but lose who you are," she disappeared into the night. Shadow tried to stop her but she was a lady gone and Scourge had gotten back on his feet. Shadow saw Hope watching the entire time.

"Shadow," she said. "You must use your powers!"

"What powers?!"

"Just say 'Chaos Spears'."

"Okay, okay," Shadow faced Scourge and readied his attack. He raised his right arm near the left side of his face and threw it at Scourge yelling, "**CHAOS SPEARS!**"

Scourge wasn't expecting the attach as it hit him directly in the chest, making him fall back. He moaned at the pain as he lifted himself up; Shadow realized that he was a tough guy and he wasn't strong enough to face him alone. Scourge looked at his chest and saw two fresh scratch scars going from side to side. He growled at how deep it was, knowing it would leave a huge scar. He looked up at Shadow, who was ready to attack again, but he just laughed.

"You're a tough one," Scourge said holding his bleeding chest. "I didn't think you had it in you. We'll meet again hedgehog!"

A dark cloud appeared around Scourge as he sunk into the ground. Shadow didn't move as he saw the green hedgehog retreat into the ground. He stood tall and looked at Hope, who was floating face to face with him.

"Well Shadow, I think you handled that very well."

"Thank you Hope."

"But you were luck that time. He's Mephiles' toughest minion and he'll be back for you."

"But why does this Mephiles want me dead?"

"It's a long story that I'll explain when we get back to your room."

Shadow and Hope decided to go back home so his mother wouldn't start to worry about him.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. What do you think? Please let me know, I will introduce more characters when the story develops more. **


	2. Crush

******Sorry this took so long to update, I was trying to think of a good storyline. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Shadow stared at the planet through the window. In the reflection he saw a pink blur appear beside his black and red blur. He turned to see a girl, the love of his life, smiling at him._

A couple of days had gone by since that first night he transformed. After school, he spent his days in his room talking to his Chao Hope.

"So let me get this straight," Phillip said. "I had this life before this one and I was made by a scientist?"

"Exactly," Hope replied.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"That's another story of which we won't discuss right now. I think you absorbed enough for today."

"But I want to know more! Who was I?"

"We'll pick this up later, right now you need to do your homework."

"You're not my mom."

"No, but I can attract her up here to see you NOT doing it."

"Fine, fine..." Phillip hit the books.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark dimension, a hedgehog-looking demon was sitting on a throne. He was in the presence of a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket.

"Sire, Shadow is awoken," the green hedgehog said.

"You mission is still active Scourge," the demon said. "Find the identity of him in the real world."

"Yes, Mephiles," he bowed and exited the area.

* * *

The next day, Phillip went to school with Hope following him. It was a Friday so he was happy that the weekend was almost there. He put his headset in, listening to his music when he got a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see who it was, he was relieved to see that it was Amy.

"Hey Phillip," she said.

"Hello Amy," he said politely back.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Ugh... Sure," they walked together and she started a conversation.

"Can I tell you something? A secret?"

"Sure."

"Well... The other night, I was attacked by someone. I thought I was done for when someone came. He saved me, Phillip."

"Not to be blunt, but why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Because you're a good friend. I know you won't betray my trust to anyone."

It was a true complement, his secret crush putting her trust in him.

"Would you like to see him again?"

"What do you mean?"

"To tell you the truth, I know him."

"You do?!"

"Yeah. I can ask him to meet you again. Tonight sound good?"

"Why are you doing this for me and how do you know him?"

"Because I'm a good friend. You said that yourself. He also told you what happened. You could say that I've known him for a long time."

"Thanks Phillip!" Amy hugged Phillip's arm. He felt so good, so complete when she touched him. He wanted to feel like that forever, but she was an independent woman so he gave her her space. They eventually got to the school and had a normal day.

"Remember," Amy said before she parted ways with Phillip. "At the park at six tonight."

"Got it."

She waved bye to the loner and ran off to her locker. Phillip walked in a swaying movement to his locker. _She wants to meet with me!_ he thought. ___This could be my in!_

* * *

**5:50pm**

Phillip's mom was on a business conference and trusted her son to keep himself safe. With her gone, he didn't need an excuse to leave the house. He packed his keys and money in his back pocket of his jeans; he figured he'd change to Shadow closer to the park. He walked to the park and went behind a thick bush.

"Shadow Make-Up!" He said and changed to Shadow the Hedgehog. He got out of the bush and continued to walk to the park. He looked at his watch and saw that it was five minutes to six. He almost got to the bench where he was to meet Amy, and saw that she was already there. It was one minute till six so he decided to make her stay in suspense. He saw her tap her hands on her lap, waiting eagerly for her hero.

5...4...3...2...1...

Shadow emerged out of the bushes and walked over to Amy. She turned to see her black knight walking towards her with one hand behind his back.

"You came," she said standing up.

"I heard that you wanted to see me," he said to her, placing his free hand on her arm to guide her to sit down.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't disappoint an admirer," he pulled his hidden hand and a rose was in it. Amy gasped as he gave it to her, she took it gently.

"I actually wanted to thank you for saving me the other night."

"You're welcome my dear," he was ready to get up when Amy grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he stopped and turned back to look at her. "I want to give you something too."

She cupped his cheek and gently pulled him in closer to her. They got closer and closer until their lips touched. They kissed passionately, Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow was freaking out on the inside, a fire of love was burning inside of him at a temperature of 110°F but he didn't mind.

The more he kissed her, the more Amy fell in love. His kiss was soft like the inside of a rose, but almost shaky like it was his first kiss. He wasn't pushy or aggressive, he was sincere and loving.

They broke and stared at each other, catching their breaths. A glaze of bliss was in each of their eyes, like they had just tasted perfection.

"Thank you miss," Shadow said breaking the silence. Amy got up from the bench.

"See you later," she said waving and running out of the park. Shadow was left sitting on the bench stunned and shocked. He slowly got up and noticed that Amy had dropped something. He bent down and picked it up; it was a red ribbon. She was already too far away to call out so he tied it around his wrist and headed home.

Meanwhile, in a nearby bush an evil Scourge was spying on the two. He didn't learn the identity of Shadow but he did learn his weakness. He left to tell Mephiles what he had learned.

Shadow got back home and went straight to his bedroom, he changed back into Phillip while climbing up the stairs. He plopped on his bed and sighed happily. The thought of Amy kissing him flowed in his memory over and over again. His thoughts were interrupted by Hope, who was hovering over his head.

"Where were you?" She said grouchy. "You said you were getting something from downstairs."

"I came back, didn't I?" He said sitting up.

"Where were you?"

"I was having the time of my life!"

Phillip swirled around the room with his arms out, eyes closed and head pointed at the ceiling. He fell back on the bed, almost landing on Hope, and removed the ribbon off his wrist and smelled it. He could smell her shampoo off the piece of thin cloth.

"Hey..." He said sinisterly as he grabbed both sides of the ribbon and threw it around Hope's neck when she wasn't looking. He pulled her in closer until she was in his crossed lap, he tied a big bow in the back. He let her go to reveal that he had used the ribbon as a gender difference maker.

"There," he said to her. "Now you look like a girl Chao."

She crossed her stubby arms at him, although she like the red bow, she would never show that to Phillip despite her being a mentor.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry that this took so long or that it's probably not my best piece of work. I've been busy with my other story, the CM one, so this one went on the back burner. I hit a writer's wall with this story and I've been thinking about the future chapters for this, WAY future chapters. I'm planning to put my OC, Starr the Hedgehog, in this story and I'm giving her a different background than what I gave her before. I heard that some people didn't like her so her background story will be gruesome and most likely change rating higher, if you don't like DON'T READ! I do not want people to write to me saying how they hate my OC; if you don't like any of it, why are you here on the response wall? Thank you for your patience.**


	3. Friendly Rivalry

******I didn't think this story would catch anyone's eye, thank you all! Another person has asked me to get the word out on SOAP, so (if it's a show) watch it... And Criminal Minds... And read my other stories... And read this one. (Smiley face).**

* * *

_Shadow was looking out the window again, looking down at the blue and green planet. He touched the glass, hoping one day that he would go there. He looked at his reflection when touching the glass, his reflection changed. His bright, red streaks turned to a dull, bluish grey and his ruby eyes turned reptile green. He mouth was gone and everything about his reflection was dull and lifeless. He reflection suddenly reached out from the glass and grabbed his throat, the figure laughed devilishly as it pulled him into the glass._

Phillip woke up in a cold sweat, he gently grabbed his throat to make sure it was okay. He looked around to see that he was in his bedroom, safe and sound. He woke up a bit earlier than his alarm clock intended him to do he shut it off and got ready for the school day.

He and Hope walked to school, she could see that something happened this morning.

"Phillip are you alright?" She asked him

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "Why would you ask that?"

"You're quiet today and you're not listening to you music."

"I just had another dream, that's all."

"It was a bad one, wasn't it?" He paused cause she knew. "Tell what it was about."

"I'm always in this ship like place and I'm always looking down at the earth. I feel like I've never been there, or here, before. Anyway, I looked at my reflection and it changed. I lost all my bright colours and it grabbed my throat and tried to pull me through the glass. That's when I woke up."

"Your figure looked exactly like you? The red streaks were bluish grey?"

"How did you know?!"

"That was Mephiles you saw. He looks exactly like you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he use to be a blob but how he got your figure... That was before my time."

"Hey Phillip!" A new, female voice cried out. Phillip turned around to see Amy running towards him. Hope jumped in his arms.

"Oh, hi Amy," he said timidly.

"Oh Phillip thank you for last night!"

"Last night?" He thought Amy figured him out. "What do you mean?"

"Silly, you hooked me up with that Shadow guy, and he is incredible," Amy was going to continue when she noticed Hope in his arms. "Aww, she's cute! What's her name?"

"Hope."

"Huh?" Amy looked closer and saw a red ribbons tied around her neck. "Where did she get that ribbon?"

"Oh, you mean this thing?" He bluffed. "She had this and wanted me to put it on her. Why?"

"Oh, I lost a red ribbon last night with Shadow. I thought it could've been mine. But I guess that's what money's for, I'll just buy another one."

The three eventually made it to the school and they had a normal day. At lunch, Phillip went outside to have his lunch and meet Hope. They met by the old oak tree.

"Phillip! Phillip!" She cried out to him when he was close enough to hear. "I've had a vision! Mephiles is going to send someone to try and kill you today! I saw a large field with a large ring around it."

"Oh, Hope, you're probably just overreacting. I can take care of myself, now that I know the truth."

He pulled out his lunch and started eating. Hope flew in the tree branches frustrated.

"I wish you'd take your mission more seriously."

* * *

Hours went by and school finally ended. Phillip grabbed his books and was ready to go when he heard a scream. He turned to see a girl on the floor with her life energy sucked out of her, she laid there unconscious. Looming over her body was a figure that looked like him. It turned its head and gave an leery look at the black and red hedgehog. It started walking towards Phillip but started running when Phillip started running out the side doors of the school. Hope saw him running and joined him.

"Hope," he said panting. "That's the figure I saw in my dream! Is that Mephiles?"

"No! This guy has crystallized feet, if that were the real deal, he would be one or the other. This is a clone!"

They continued to run away and made it to the track field where Charles "Chuck" Rask was running around.

"Field with large ring," Hope whispered to herself, then she raised her voice. "Phillip, you need to transform."

"Are you kidding?! You think I have time transform while running?!"

"I'll distract him. GO!" Hope flew back to distract the clone while Phillip ran into a bushed area near the track area.

Chuck was running near the area where Phillip went hiding. He stopped running and went to follow the strange hedgehog when a light blinded him for a moment. He covered his eyes to block the bright view. When the light cleared, Chuck looked to see a black hedgehog come out of the bushes, except it didn't look like Phillip. The black blur zoomed past him at ran right into the clone, knocking it off its feet. The clone looked up and got back up.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," he said. "You want me, come and get me!"

"Very well," the clone growled. Both parties were fighting in a battle, Shadow used his Chaos Spears and the clone copied him, he had the same attacks.

Chuck was still at the side of the field, watching the two hedgehogs go at it with each other. He ran over as fast as he could to try and help. The clone had an idea when he saw Chuck running over so it knocked Shadow off guard by blinding him. When Shadow got his vision back, he saw the clone holding Chuck by the neck, both it's arms wrapped around the blue hedgehog.

"Let him go!" Shadow yelled.

"You surrender yourself to my master and I'll let your friend live!" The clone yelled back.

"Never!"

Chuck struggled to break free, but the grip on him was too powerful.

"Get off me you creep!" Chuck yelled at the clone. "I won't let you hurt this guy!"

Meanwhile, Hope was watching from afar and saw everything, even the symbol that appeared on his chest. Hope saw that this Chuck wasn't a regular guy, he was Sonic the Hedgehog and the symbol proved it. She opened her hands and a blue hand wand appeared with Sonic's symbol was on top of it. She held it in her arms and flew over to the group.

"Chuck, catch!" She yelled at the blue hedgehog.

Chuck looked up to see the Chao flying over at him, but didn't have time to ask himself how a Chao could talk because it threw the wand at him. He reached his arm out and almost caught it if it wasn't for the clone who grabbed it first.

"Looking for this?" The clone gloated at Chuck. Chuck smiled as he lifted his foot up and stomped it on the clone's foot. It cried out in pain and let go of Chuck. Chuck used this opportunity to grab the wand out of the clone's hand.

"Yes," Chuck gloated back. "This _is_ what I'm looking for."

"Chuck," Hope said who was flying in front of him now. "Say 'Sonic Make-Up'."

"What?" Chuck asked. The clone was coming at Chuck again but Shadow was watching and blasted him back with a Chaos Spears.

"Just listen to her!" Shadow yelled annoyed. "Believe me!"

"Okay... **SONIC MAKE-UP!**"

Chuck felt himself change inside out. Everything was warm and tingly, he felt himself remember things that he didn't know a moment ago. When the transformation was over, he found himself wearing nothing but red sneakers with a white strip on each and a buckle on the out side of the shoe. He wore white, baggy socks and white gloves to match.

"Whoa," he said looking at himself in awe. "Is this me?"

"Yes it is," Hope said bluntly. "Now fight back!"

The clone was coming at Sonic now, so Sonic did what he did best: run. But not running away, Sonic felt a confidence inside of him like never before. He ran circles around the clone, like he had done this before. He chuckled at the memory, even though he didn't seem to remember it. When he got fast enough, he yelled, **"SONIC TORNADO!"**

He created a blue tornado that gulped up the clone and eventually destroyed him. Shadow, Sonic and Hope covered their eyes when it literally exploded in front of them. They looked down at the ground to see dark, purple crystals eventually disappearing.

"Ugh... Thanks for the help," Shadow said to his new companion.

"I'm glad we have you back Sonic," Hope said.

"Back?" Sonic joked. "Where was I?"

"Where Shadow was. The team is coming back."

"Team? There's more? Who are they?"

"There are three more but I don't know who they are. I mean I do, but I don't know what their Mobius names are. It took me forever to find Shadow and if it wasn't for your symbol showing, it might have taken longer to find you, Sonic."

"Wait a sec, who are you exactly Shadow?"

"I'm Phillip... the loner, loser hedgehog..." Shadow said with his hands on his sides and his one hip sticking out.

"Oh, no," Sonic said waving his hands 'no'. "If you think I'm going to team up with Mr. Attitude-"

"Well maybe if you really knew me, you wouldn't call me that!"

The two were ready to get into a fight when Hope stopped them.

**"HOLD IT!"** She yelled holding her hands in front of both hedgehogs. "You two need to make a truce or something. If Mephiles hears that The B Team is coming back, he's not only going to be after Shadow."

"B Team?" Sonic asked.

"Please Sonic. Shadow is your team leader, you need to keep him safe. Shadow, you don't remember this, but Sonic was your second because you two look alike."

Shadow moan frustratedly and said to her, "Why won't you tell me anything?! You throw this ball of info that I'm this special someone and just walk away from the situation! What aren't you telling me?!"

"Shadow," Hope sighed and faced him completely. "I don't remember. Honest. The event that made you and your team come down here to Mobius has been erased from my memory."

"Well," Sonic said with his arms crossed on his chest. "Now that we have that settled, what is going on here?!"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but basically Hope tells Sonic what she knows. Next chapter coming up soon, hopefully. It's hard to write for two stories.**


	4. I'll Do My Best

**Next chapter coming up soon, hopefully. It's hard to write for two stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was Saturday, Philip's mom was on another one of her weekends away, so Phillip and Hope were waiting for Chuck to get to the house.

"Why does he have to be part of my team?" Phillip whined.

"Stop complaining," Hope said. "Back then, you two were inseparable rivals. You two always had contests to see who was the fastest, and Sonic would always beat you. And the team doesn't belong to you just because you're the leader!"

"It stills sucks..."

Then the doorbell rang, since they were downstairs at the kitchen table, the door was quickly answered. Phillip opened it to see Chuck standing there. Phillip miserable let him inside.

"Thanks for the warm welcome there," Chuck said sarcastically. "So what's the deal here?"

Everyone went to the kitchen table; the two hedgehogs sat side by side, which they both cringed because Hope made them. She didn't want to be turning her head constantly to talk to the both of them.

"Alright," she started. "Now from my sources, I've learned that the three other members of The B Team are residing at your school."

"Your sources?" Chuck asked conspicuously. "From what, the voices in your head?"

Hope flew up to Chuck and bopped him on the head.

"Hey!"

"What are the voices in your head saying right now?" She asked him.

"That hurt!"

"Here's a tip: don't get her upset," Phillip said to Chuck. "She capable of anything."

"Thanks for the warning!" Chuck groaned rubbing his head where Hope bopped him.

"Now do you two want to know your team members or not?" Hope said sounding like a drill sergeant. Both hedgehogs nodded their heads simultaneously.

* * *

In the Dark Dimension, Mephiles was at his throne listening to Scourge what he had learned.

"My Master," Scourge addressed Mephiles. "I did not learn the identity of Shadow the Hedgehog but I did learn his weakness."

"Weakness?"

"A girl. A pink hedgehog named Amy. The same girl you wanted."

"Excellent. Now be a good minion and surveil her for me."

"As you wish," he bowed his head and walked out of his presence.

* * *

It was the early afternoon on the same Saturday so Phillip and Chuck decided to try and find any sign of Mephiles, as ordered by Hope. They went to the local park, they saw kids playing on the play structure, couples walking hand in hand and teenagers kissing under trees. Phillip held Hope in his arms, he was getting used to the idea of an older sister figure, bossy but for all the good reasons.

"Hey Chuck!" A voice cried out to the hedgehogs. They turned around to see a small fox with two tails running towards them.

"Hey there Miles!" Chuck called out. "What's up?"

"I'm here with my little sister. What are you two doing here?"

"We? Who's we? You mean me and him? We aren't together. I was just leaving," Chuck tried using his quick speed to get away but he only ran a normal speed. "Hey! Why isn't it working?"

"What isn't working?"

"I have these po-" Chuck's sentence was cut off by Phillip covering his mouth.

"You idiot!" Phillip said to him. "No one else can know about us!"

"What do you mean?" Miles asked innocently.

Luckily they didn't have to answer because they heard screaming at the play structure. A dark creature was there, scarring people away.

"Oh no! My sister's down there!" Miles yelled in fear as he ran towards the structure to try and find his sister. Phillip and Chuck nodded to each other once Miles had gotten far enough and transformed.

When Miles got to the structure the creature, who was a Mephiles clone, was yelling, "Shadow is here! Where are you?"

Miles got scared and hid under the double slides. As the clone continued to search the structure, Miles heard quiet whimpering from atop of him. He recognized the voice and realized that it was his sister, Faye. Miles was going to call out to her, but the clone heard her too and used his powers to carry her towards him. She kicked and cried but his grip on her was too strong. She was getting closer and closer to the creature, crying to let her go, when the three heard a type of battle cry.

"Chaos Spears!"

The bolt of lightening hit the clone in his controlling arm which caused him to let go of his tiny victim. She fell on the sand and was met by her brother, who picked her up from the ground.

"Run home Faye!" He ordered his sister.

"But what about you?" She said sadly. The clone was coming towards them

"Go!" He pushed his sister to run and she eventually did. Miles held his arms out to the side and faced the scary creature. "You stay away from her!"

Then a yellow symbol appeared on Miles' chest, Hope saw this from atop the structure and knew he was part of the B Team.

"Hold it right there!" A male voice cried out to the clone. Both the clone and fox turned their heads to see two hedgehogs standing with their backs leaning on each other. One was blue wearing red running shoes and white gloves and the other was black with red streaks wearing rocket shoes and white gloves with gold rings around his wrists.

"Hurting innocent bystanders now, are we?" Sonic asked. "Stooping so low..."

"I don't want you," the clone said. "I want your friend there."

"Come and get me then!" Shadow yelled as he and Sonic both went at the clone. The three started attacking each other, getting farther away from the structure, so Hope took this moment to get to Miles.

"Miles," she said to the fox. "Take this."

She gave him a wand like Sonic's but it was yellow and had the Tails symbol on it instead.

"How'd you learn to talk?" Miles asked the Chao.

"No time! He's coming back!"

Miles turned his head to see the clone use his strength to throw the hero hedgehogs against separate tree trunks. Both hedgehogs were exhausted from battling the string clone. The clone started walking towards Miles, he got scared but he knew he had to be brave.

**"TAILS MAKE-UP!"** He transformed from Miles Prower to Tails the Fox. He had red and white running shoes on and he felt that his two tails were stronger. The bright light disappeared leaving the hedgehogs seeing the newest member of the B Team.

The clone sent out sharp electric shards at the fox but Tails was quick now and he dodged the attack. He used his tails as propellers to hover himself into the air, high above the others. He attacked then.

**"TURBO CHARGE!"**

He turned into a yellow, sharp blur, darting towards the clone, speeding faster and stronger than a tornado's force. He rammed his stiff fist into the clone's face and it exploded on contact. Tails swooped up into the sky again as he came back into form and floated to the ground. Sonic and Shadow got their strength back as the ran towards the fox, Hope came to them as well.

"Well done Tails," Hope congratulated him. "I'm glad we found you, and so soon!"

"He part of the B Team?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. He's the brain of the group. It'll be nice to have another voice of reason."

"I'm glad to be part of the team," Tails told them. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

**Third team member found. Fourth one coming soon, hopefully. Depends on my writing block.**


End file.
